puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
New Japan Pro-Wrestling of America
|acronym = NJoA NJPW of America |founded = |style = Strong Style Puroresu |website = Official Website |image_caption = |trading_name = New Japan Pro Wrestling of America |logo_caption = The logo of New Japan Pro-Wrestling of America }}New Japan Pro-Wrestling of America Inc., operating as New Japan Pro-Wrestling of America '''(NJoA) and sometimes referred to as '''NJPW of America or simply New Japan of America, is an American professional wrestling promotion founded on October 21, 2019 by New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW), as its American subsidiary. NJPW began producing events in the United States independently in 2016. Following the financial success of the events, NJPW established its American subsidiary in October 2019, with operations beginning in November, with a plan to establish in the American market. History Background (2016–2019) In December 2016, Pro Wrestling Insider reported that New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) was planning to hold the first two nights of the 2017 G1 Climax in the United States with New England-based wrestling personality George Carroll and wrestler Rocky Romero reportedly doing ground work for the dates in Long Beach, California. On January 4, 2017, during Wrestle Kingdom 11 in Tokyo Dome, NJPW officially announced the shows for July 1 and 2, 2017, taking place at the Long Beach Convention and Entertainment Center. These shows, however, would not be part of the G1 Climax, but would instead serve as a prelude to the tournament, which takes place between July 17 and August 13. The shows would mark the first time NJPW presented shows in the United States independently, as opposed to partnering up with an American promotion. NJPW had previously partnered with Jersey All Pro Wrestling (JAPW) for the NJPW Invasion Tour 2011 and since 2014 they have been partnered with Ring of Honor (ROH), co-producing shows annually in North America. After announcing the Long Beach shows, NJPW went public with their plan of an American expansion, which included establishing a subsidiary and running extended tours in the United States with California as the base, while also establishing a dojo for training Americans in Los Angeles, run by Rocky Romero. The full-scale running of the American market was set to launch in 2018. According to Takaaki Kidani, the plan was a direct response to WWE taking four wrestlers, including AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura, from NJPW in January 2016. On May 12, during the third night of the NJPW and ROH co-produced War of the Worlds tour in New York City, it was announced that NJPW would hold a tournament to crown the inaugural IWGP United States Heavyweight Champion during the G1 Special in USA weekend. NJPW would open their Dojo in Los Angeles on March 24, with Katsuyori Shibata serving as head trainer and ROH wrestler Scorpio Sky serving as assistant trainer. During this time NJPW began selling out their events in the United States such as the G1 Special in USA and Strong Style Evolved, leading NJPW to promote the G1 Special in San Francisco in the Cow Palace, which was a financial success. This led to NJPW regularly promoting shows in the United States between 2017 and 2019 in various states through the East Coast and West Coast, with NJPW hosting the first day of the 2019 G1 Climax and the 2019 Super J-Cup. NJPW would also promote the first non-WWE promoted professional wrestling event held in the Madison Square Garden with Ring of Honor and the second non-WWE professional wrestling event to sell 10,000 tickets, which also sold out. Formation and establishment (2019–Present) On October 21, NJPW chairman Naoki Sugabayashi announced the creation of their American subsidiary named "New Japan Pro-Wrestling of America", based in California. It was announced that the subsidiary would begin operations in November. NJPW established a plan to expand into the United States and international market, which would begin with developing talent through the LA Dojo and running extended tours in the United States, including events at the Madison Square Garden. NJPW also confirmed that they would continue their television deal with AXS TV. However, on December 27, NJPW ended its television deal with AXS TV. Broadcasters Worldwide: * New Japan Pro Wrestling World (streaming service, broadcasting most shows live, as well as on-demand classic, documentary and anime content, as well as content from other promotions) * FITE TV (2019–present, streaming service, broadcasting most NJPW big shows live, as well as on-demand classic) Events Marquee events *The New Beginning in USA References Category:Promotions Category:NJPW Afiliates